phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas")
Frosty the Snowman is a popular song written by Walter "Jack" Rollins and Steve Nelson, and first recorded by Gene Autry and the Cass County Boys in 1950. It is sung by Major Monogram and Carl the Intern in the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album and is recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas". Monogram sings about how Perry saves Christmas from Heinz Doofenshmirtz while Carl provides occasional commentary. Lyrics Major Monogram: Perry the Platypus Is a lovely shade of teal From his duckbilled nose to his web-bed toes And his nerves were made of steel Carl:'' What does this have to do with Christmas?'' Major Monogram:'' Well, I'm...I'm just describing him so that people have a mental picture. It...it matches the original song.'' The night before Christmas 'Twas a crisis at the Pole 'Cause old Doofenshmirtz, he had done his worst And a sleigh that day he stole Doof took it on a joyride Just as far as he was able But Doof, that goof, he lost control Ran into the reindeers' stable Now all the reindeer Were on crutches or in traction So old Agent P, he knew that he Must spring right into action Look at that platypus, look at that platypus Look at that platypus go Look at that platypus, look at that platypus Flying o'er the snow Carl:'' "O'er," sir?'' Major Monogram:'' It's a contraction. It means "over." '' Carl:'' It's a bit archaic...'' Major Monogram:'' It's traditional, Carl. Get o'er it.'' So the reindeer were out of commission And Santa's sleigh was trashed I'd explain it more, but we've been there before It doesn't need to be rehashed Santa Claus was freaking out Thought he'd have to scrap his run He was torn inside, for without a ride He knew Christmas Day was done But then o'er the horizon Came a light bright as a star Cutting through the night was the two headlights Of Perry's hovercar Perry the Platypus Had a mission at the Pole If he could lend a hand in that frozen land He'd help Santa reach his goal There must have been some magic in That platypus-themed hovercar For when Santa saw the gas gauge He knew it could take him far Carl: Really, sir? Major Monogram: They wanted this album yesterday, all right? Perry the Platypus Took Santa on his way And he came through like we knew he'd do And saved our Christmas Day! Background information * Despite the album crediting him as a performer, Carl does not actually sing in the song. * The song says Perry is teal "from his duckbilled nose to his webbed toes". However, both of those areas are more of a tangerine. *In some launchings, the CD is credited as Carl the Intern and Major Monogram http://www.amazon.com/Phineas-And-Ferb-Holiday-Favorites/dp/B003YOMNDG. * It is known in some episodes ("Split Personality", "Traffic Cam Caper" and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" et al.) that Major Monogram likes to sing. Allusions *The music is a parody of "Frosty the Snowman". References Songwriters *Steve Nelson *Jack Rollins *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Scott Peterson *Jim Bernstein ©1950 Warner Chappell Music, Inc. (ASCAP) Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Francis Monogram Category:Songs sung by Carl Karl Category:F